


Taste

by LovelessKia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eating, Explicit Language, Fluff, Food, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, i dunno how tags work forgive me, just mushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessKia/pseuds/LovelessKia
Summary: Miu has finally added a new function that will bring Kiibo even closer to understanding being human: the ability to taste. Let's see how that plays out.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH I've literally never written a fanfic before & I haven't written basically anything since high school. So, uh, tried my best! Also sorry in advance for any misspellings, I am awful with that stuff. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

Shuichi had been sitting there in the dinning hall, as everyone usually does every morning, picking away slowly at his breakfast. He glanced around, seeing many of his fellow students already finished with their food and getting ready to leave. They all slowly filed out, ready to go about their usual day. Kokichi made sure to hop next to Shuichi as he nibbled on his toast, making mention of how he's "eating like a bird" and just generally being his normal insulting self. Shuichi just rolled his eyes as Kokichi offered to get him some bird seed next time, then he skipped away to go annoy someone else for the morning. Kaito made sure to stop by, patting Shuichi on the back to let him know he would be in the courtyard with Maki if he wanted to come do some training after breakfast. He smiled and nodded, but kept an eye on them as they walked through the doorway that lead to the paito. But it wasn't them he was focused on, but moreso looking past them to see outside. He slumped a bit in disappointment, not seeing what he was hoping to, and went back to nibble on his breakfast.

  
He found himself alone with Kirumi, who was living up to her usual role as the Super High School Level Maid. She swiftly glided around the table, picking up the dishes from everyone's breakfast and cleaning any stray crumbs or spills left behind. Almost the moment Shuichi finally finished his breakfast, she appeared by his side to pick up his plate. "Was the food to your satisfaction?" she asked, standing next to him with the empty plate. "O-Oh no, it was just fine, thank you!" he replied, hoping he didn't accidently offend her. His slowness with breakfast had nothing to do with the food, really. He glanced towards the patio door once more, Kirumi's eyes following his. A small smile graced her lips as she read Shuichi's expression fairly easily, "Ah, I suppose you're still waiting for Kiibo to arrive?". He looked up at her and noded slowly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Was he that easy to read? No, more that it was just that obvious. Kirumi started towards the kitchen, carrying his empty plate, "You know, Miu has not shown up for breakfast yet either. Perhaps they are together? A morning maitenence session, I would assume." Oh! He hadn't noticed, but Kirumi was right. Miu hadn't shown up as well...maybe they were preforming some maitenence? But, usually Kiibo would let Shuichi know the day before if that were the case, so he wouldn't wait up for him for breakfast. "M-Maybe, I better go to her lab then to see if they're there. Thanks for the breakfast, Kirumi!" He couldn't help it, but he felt slightly concerned. What if Kiibo had an emergancy, and that's the reason for the unannounced maitenece? But, of course, he had no way of knowing how severe this possible problem could be. Overthinking started to take his mind over, and he stood up from his chair. Right as he turned towards the door, the Super High School Level Inventor herself burst through the paito door, Kiibo following behind.

  
Shuichi flinched a bit as Miu charged in, spreading her arms wide and posing triumphently, "Hey, you shit suckers! Today I'm happy to grace you all with my amazing genius, as I, Miu, the world's most beautiful and creative mind, has done something fucking amazing!" She scanned around the room and slowly started to wither, feeling internal emaressment and disappointment sink in. The room was completely empty, aside from Shuichi standing next to the dinning table, and Kirumi coming from the kitchen to see what Miu's sudden annoucment was about. She started to sweat, upset that everyone had already left the dinning hall long ago, "W-W-Where is everyone? T-They won't be able to s-s-see my brilliant new modification I worked so hard on!" Kiibo sighed a bit, and patted Miu on the shoulder to assure her it was ok. She down at him, feeling some relief. Miu toward her feet, then gathered her composure back up. "F-Fine, then you dumb fucks are going to be the first to see my genius at work!" Back to her usual self fairly quickly, Kiibo strode over to Shuichi, smiling very wide. Shuichi was happy to see his boyfriend, finally, but also immensly curious about what exactly Miu had done to him. "Modification? What's she talking about?" he asked as he looked at Kiibo. They both sat down, Kirumi coming over to the side of the table as well to hear. Kiibo rose his arms to his chest and clenched his fists, opening his mouth to annoucne the new modification, "It's amazing Shuichi, thanks to Miu I-" "This fucking bolts for brains can taste like a real human-fucking-being, baby! All thanks to me, of course~" She interrupted loudly. Kiibo smiled awkwardly, but he would have been more insulted about Miu interrupting him if he wasn't already very greatful and excited about this new ability of his. Shuichi, however, was immediately shocked and intrigued.

"T-Taste? Kiibo can actually taste now?" Miu nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest proudly. "He sure fucking can, Pooichi! I equipped this rust bucket with a synthetic tongue covered in some shit sort of like taste buds. I won't go too into it because your dumb fucking mush brains wouldn't be able to comprehend it, but they can detect the chemicals in foods and replicate the feelings we get when we taste for Kiibo. That's not all though, he's also got a new pair of synthetic teeth, synthetic saliva, even a working throat! I bet that gets you hard as diamonds, huh, virgin?" She playfully teased, wriggling her eyebrows in Shuichi's direction. He immediately turned red, denying any sort of interest in that. Kiibo tilted his head a bit, not really understanding what Miu is implying. Before he had any time to ask for a clarification, she continued, "At the end of his throat, he has a stomach cavity too! It's sort of gross as hell, installing a stomach, but I mean the food has to go somewhere! It's filled with a strong acid that can break down whatever Kiibo decides to shove in his face, but it has to be replaced periodically. Better than shitting 'n pissing like we humans have to do, I guess." she shruged. Besides the gross ending comment, Shuichi was absolutely amazed at this. He looked at Kiibo with wide eyes, and Kiibo returned his look with one of pure exciment. "It's amazing, isn't it Shuichi? Finally, I can experience food and taste just like a human! Truly, no other robot can do something like this, I'm so excited!" His enthusiasm was practically glowing, but also infectious. Shuichi smiled brightly, nodding in agreement. He turned to Miu, leaning forward "That's actually really amazing that you can do something like this, Miu! You're incredible." She shuddered, weak from the sudden genuine compliment. She studdered, looking to the side while she gripped the edge of the table "Y-Yeah, I know I'm pretty amazing...N-No one else is as good as me!" Even when she's a mess, she tries to be her egotistical self. Kirumi nods in agreement with Shuichi, placing her hand on the back of Miu's chair, "That truly is spectacular Miu. Have you tested this new function, yet? I would be more than happy to prepare something for Kiibo to eat to test this out." Miu looked up at her, and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Hell yeah, go whip something up Kirumi! I was just about to suggest that myself, but I guess sometimes other people can have great ideas too." Kirumi smiled and nodded, retreating back into the kitchen to get something prepared for Kiibo to eat. Shuichi and Kiibo both looked towards the kitchen with an almost child-like excitment, unable to wait to see how Kiibo would react when he experienced his first taste.

  
Kirumi walked out of the kitchen a short moment later, making her way towards the three sitted at the table. In her hand she carried a platter with a steaming cup of green tea and a few tea biscuits. She set the platter down in front of Kiibo, stating "Enjoy," softly before placing herself on the other side of the table next to Miu. Kiibo lit up, excitment almost overwhelming him, "Oh! This is Japanese style green tea, correct?" Shuichi smiled to himself, knowing Kiibo would be excited about the tea of Kirumi's choice. He was always interested in Japanese culture, so he would probably be most excited to try something so traditionally Japanese. Kiibo quickly took the pipping hot cup into his hands and brought it to his mouth, a worried expression appearing on Kirumi's face, "Ah, Kiibo, you should be careful. That tea is still very hot." Miu rolled her eyes and flicked her hand in the air in Kiibo's direction, "Don't fucking worry about it, I didn't install tempurature detectors into Keeb's mouth. Any shit he eats is basically room temp, all he gets is the taste." Kirumi nods in understanding, and watched as Kiibo continued with the drink. He stared at the cup, then took a sip. He jumped slightly, pulling the cup back and looking at it with a wonderous awe. "It's...what I think you've described, Shuichi..." he says, Shuichi's gaze fixed on Kiibo , "...as bitter, I believe...? But it's also very faint..." Shuichi's eyebrows perked, wondering why the taste wasn't as intense as it should be. Tea is usually quite bitter, unless brewed poorly, but the Super High School Level Maid would never brew a bad pot of tea. "Well shit, that makes sense! Smell is fucking, what, half of tasting? Kiibo can't smell, so he only gets to taste as much as the sensors can." "Ah, I see...Well, I suppose it can't be helped. At least he can still taste at all, it's pretty amazing on it's own." Shuichi said, giving a reassuring smile to Kiibo. Kiibo was still staring intently at the cup, his lip quivering slightly. He went in for another sip, "I...really like this! It's very good!" He began to tilt the cup, thinking perhaps a big gulp of the tea would lead to a bigger flavor. "Hey, hold the fuck up you robot virigin! Don't you dare just shove shit down your throat like it's Pooichi's dick. Your stomach is tiny! There wasn't a whole lot of room in there to install it ya know, so you can only eat about a handfull of food every 6 hours. Shit needs to 'digest', ya know!" Miu stated matter-of-factly, even physically doing the air quotes when describing Kiibo's pseudo digestion. Shuichi looked down toward's Kiibo's torso area, not entirely as if he was looking for where his stomach might be placed, but more in understanding. It was a lot more similar to the way humans function than he thought.

Kiibo brought the cup down immediately, a sweatdrop forming on the side of his face, "A-Ah yeah, I forgot...I just got too excited, I thought...Oh well, nevermind, I'm going to try these next!" the robot said, picking up one of the tea biscuits. He took the biscuit into his mouth and gave it a small nibble, eyes immediately widening. "This! This is sweet, correct?" he exclaimed, turning to look at Shuichi with a wide smile. "Yes, they should be, Kiibo! How do you like it?" Kiibo turned back to look at his biscuit, going in for another nibble. "I love it! It's so good!" He was being too adorable for Shuichi to handle, all the boy could do was blush and rest his cheek onto his palm as he leaned on the table. He gazed at Kiibo as he nibbled away on the biscuit, the robot so full of pure happiness. It brought him happiness too, of course, seeing the one he cares most for experience something so new and wonderful. "I highly suggest you try eating the biscuit and drinking the tea interchangibly. You may find they go well together." Kirumi suggested, guesturing back to the cup of tea. Kiibo looked down at it and nodded, taking another sip after nibbling on the biscuit. She was right, the combination of flavors really did go well together! "It's like, the sweetness mellows out the bitter flavor, while the sweetness also elevates the flavor of the tea!" Shuichi couldn't help but chuckle, making Kiibo turn towards him with a confused look. "You sound just like a food critique already!" This made Kiibo blush, both out of embaressment for sounding so apparently formal about it, but also happy that he seemed to be understanding taste well. Kirumi giggled in response to the comment, while Miu made a overly disgusted face at their small but cute PDA moment, "You two virgins sound like an old married couple..." They both mostly ignored the comment, Shuichi watching as Kiibo took a few more nibbles and sips from his first ever real meal.

  
"Wow Miu, this...this is truly incredible. I can't believe you were able to do something like this...To be honest, I never thought Kiibo would be able to have a function such as this. You really are a genius!" Shuichi showered the girl in praise, causing her face to flare up in a blush. She started to sweat, her overall complexion drouping as she filled with embaressment at the genuine praise,"I-It was nothing for this big beautiful brain of mine! Don't fucking doubt my skills, ever, virgin..." The boy smiled weakly, knowing Miu was the worst at taking compliments. He turned back to Kiibo, seeing him nibble once again on the biscuit. "I've tried explaining taste to Kiibo before, but it's surprisingly hard when it's something so...natrually human. I'm so glad you can taste things for yourself now, Kiibo! You can try all different kinds of sweets, since you seem to like them." Kiibo nodded, smiling as he put the biscuit down. "I agree completely Shuichi! I just need to remember the small amount of food I can eat..." He looked down, his expression turning a bit sad. Though he's so amazed and feels so lucky to have this new ability, he can't help but wish he could enjoy it more fully, like a human. Maybe Miu would be able to install a bigger stomach in the future? But he woudln't want it to hinder any other functions...This would definately be something to keep adjusting in the future. "Oh, speaking of sweets, are there any you particularly like, Shuichi?" the robot asked, turning to look Shuichi in the eyes. He blinked in response before pondering for a moment. He then grined, holding up his index finger in a typical 'Indeed!' fashion. "I actually have a few snacks back at my dorm that I enjoy, if you'd like to try them!" Kiibo's eyes lit up, "A-Absolutely! Do you mind if we go now?" "Of course! Let's go." They both got up from their seats, Kiibo thanking Kirumi for the tea and biscuits. She bowed in response, as she usually would, but smiled a bit wider than usual as well. "Well fuckos, tell me how it goes. I got other shit to do besides watching Kiibo stuff his face, but I still need info on how it's functioning so I can make adjustments. Hey, Kirumi, make me some brunch! This beautiful body of mine needs some fule!" the girl cackled, leaning back in her seat. Kirumi agreed, and walked towards the kitchen as Shuichi and Kiibo left the dining hall themelves.

  
They arrived at Shuichi's dorm a few minutes later, no akward shyness evident as they both entered. They've hung out many times before by themselves in Shuichi's dorm afterall nothing unusual for two people who are dating. Shuichi offered Kiibo a seat on the bed, as it was really the only place in the entire room that could fit two people. Kiibo happily plopped down, brimming with excitment as Shuichi made his way over to his desk. He pulled out the top drawer and retrieved a box of crackers. They were a bit on the fancier side of snacks: thicker, multigrain, and a mix of rosemary, olive oil, and other herb flavors. He brought them over and sat down with Kiibo, pulling out a sleeve of the crackers for him to try. Kiibo happily took one, looking it over a bit with curiosity. "They're some crackers I really enjoy! I like snacking on them when I practice studying cases, I find they help me focus." Kiibo nodded, interested in how a food can effect Shuichi's mood. He still had so much to learn. He took the cracker and brought it to his mouth, taking a bite with his teeth a tad clumisly. He still was getting use to the entire motion of "eating". He paused, then started chewing slowly. His expression turned to a bit of a puzzled one, still chewing. Shuichi's eyebrows creased together a bit, concerned as to why Kiibo was taking so long to chew one bite of a cracker. "Kiibo, are you ok? Something the matter?" The robot shook his head a few times before finally swallowing. He looked down at the cracker, his expression turing to one of slight worry. "N-Not at all, it's just, this flavor is very...odd? It's..." "Oh, that type of flavor is called 'savory'. It's like the opposite of sweet. Does it surprise you?" Shuichi laughed a bit, forgetting Kiibo still hadn't tasted something so drastically different yet. "Ah, I see! It's also just..it's savory, as you've explained, but it's also similar to the tea Kirumi prepared for me. But also different? It's...very strange. I'm having a hard time being able to tell if I like it." Kiibo frowned slightly, hoping he didn't offend Shuichi by saying that. He didn't want to imply his taste in foods was bad or anything, not at all! He was just having such a hard time grasping the mix of flavors in this singular food. Shuichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, they are a bit on the more 'aquired taste' side, I'm sorry. They use herbs in these crackers, but it's different from tea. They're meant to enhance the flavor of savory things, not really to make things bitter like tea. Maybe I should have offered something more simple..." Kiibo's hair fluffed up a bit, and he furiously shook his head back and forth. "N-No, you need not worry! Your explinations helps me understand these flavors better, thank you Shuichi!" Kiibo quickly went in for another small bite before Shuichi could reply, startling the detective a bit. Kiibo blinked as he began chewing, his flustered expression softening a bit as he swallowed. He smiled and turned to Shuichi, "I actually think I do like them! Understanding the herb taste in this type of food helped me appreciate the flavors better. Thank you, Shuichi! I still may be more of a fan of sweets though...I find myself wanting something like that again." Shuichi giggled to himself, glad he ended up liking the crackers more than he thought he would, but also finding it truly adorable that he wanted more sweets. You're very sweet yourself, Kiibo, so that would make sense...The thought passed through the detective's head, causing a small blush to come to his cheeks.

  
"Oh!" The detective randomly exclaimed, looking back over at his desk. "I forgot, I do actually have some sweets in my desk as well. Let me get them!" He went back over to the desk, retrieving something small from the second drawer. Kiibo watched him, curious, as he sat back down and held out a small rectangular package. "These are some caramels Kokichi gave to me. I put them away in that drawer and forgot about them, so this would be the first time both of us would try them." As exciting as the idea of trying something new with Shuichi was for Kiibo, he couldn't help but make a sour face at the candy. "I-I don't know about eating something from Kokichi...What if he tampered with it?" Shuichi laughed, shaking his head in disagreement, though he wouldn't be surprised at all if Kokichi did give him food he messed with as a prank. "The package is still sealed, he didn't mess with it. No worries, Kiibo!" The robot took the package and examined it, confirming the plastic wrapping was still intact. "Ah, you're right, thank you Shuichi! Actually, now that I've had a closer look, I recall seeing these in Miu's lab. If she likes them, maybe they're actually pretty good!" Shuichi nodded and watched as Kiibo somewhat clumsily opened the candy. He handed one caramel to Shuichi, and took one from the plastic for himself. They unwrapped the candies and popped them into their mouths.

  
At first, they were met with a sweet and sugary taste, one Shuichi was familiar with. Kiibo, on the other hand, seemed to be in pure bliss over the treat. Shuichi assumed Kiibo would be fond of them, as caramels are mostly sugar anyway. But suddenly, a savory flavor clashed with the sweet one in their mouths. They both shuddered, grimaces appearing on their faces. Shuichi kept chewing, hoping this random gross, salty flavor would pass, but it didn't. Instead, it kept growing, almost tasting like a savory dish you would eat for a meal instead of a sweet candy. "Sh-Shuichi! T-This isn't sweet, this is horrible!" "Y-Yeah, ugh, caramels are usually just sweet! I have no idea why these taste like a steak dinner with...egg?!...Ugh!" They chewed for only a few more moments before giving up on the taste passing, and spit the candies back into their wrappers. That...was not the pleasant and nice experience Kiibo had hoped for. "That was disgusting...I didn't enjoy that at all." Shuichi nodded in agreement slowly, "That was so gross...sometimes sweet and savory flavors can mix well, but that was not the case. It tasted like someone poured sugar over a beef bowl." "Kokichi must like these merely because they taste so strange. There's no way he actually enjoys the taste of these!" Shuichi couldn't help but giggle a bit at this, despite the nasty flavor still lingering in his mouth. Kiibo's 'matter of fact' statements always made him laugh, especially when they had to do with Kokichi's shenanigans. "Yeah, maybe. Let's throw these awa

y..." Shuichi said, grabbing a small waste basket to toss the candies into. Kiibo gladly threw it away, and Shuichi did the same before putting the waste basket back.  
"How about a drink to wash that down? I promise I didn't get it from Kokichi this time." Kiibo laughed and nodded, "What do you have, Shuichi?" The detective went over to his desk once again, picking up a light brown-tinted plastic bottle from under his desk. "It's oolong tea. It's something I like to drink when I relax." He came over and handed the bottle to Kiibo, who took it happily. "Sorry it's room temp, I don't have a fridge or anything..." "Worry not, Shuichi! I cannot detect tempuratres with this function, remember?" "Ah-that's right, nevermind then." Shuichi smiled softly, hoping this tea would be a better experience for Kiibo. He did like the green tea Kirumi gave him, so it's likely he would like this as well. Kiibo unscrewed the cap and took a sip, smiling warmly. "I like this a lot, actually! It's sweeter than the tea Kirumi served me this morning, but I enjoy it." "Yeah, a lot of bottled teas have a bit of sweetener added to them. It's a different taste from freshly brewed stuff, but I think it's still pretty good." The robot nodded in agreement and took another sip, humming happily as he savored the mellow, slightly sweet flavor.

  
Shuichi gazed at his love, and gently took his hand. He was always so happy to try and experience new things with Kiibo. It may not have been...entirely pleasant, but it was still something he enjoyed immensely. Kiibo blushed slightly, squeezing Shuichi's hand a bit to return his affection, then set the bottle down on the bedside table. "I probably shouldn't drink too much, my stomach might be getting full." Shuichi nodded slightly and leaned a bit into Kiibo's side, just to feel a bit closer to the robot. He could feel Kiibo's body warm up a bit, even more evident by the blush appearing on his face. Kiibo leaned back, smiling. He was just as happy, if not more, about sharing this brand new experience with Shuichi. He was always showing him new and exciting things, and his was of course no different. "So, Kiibo, are you looking forward to trying more things in the future? Anything in particular you'd like to try?" the boy asked, rubbing his thumb against the smooth metal of Kiibo's hand. "Hmm, well I think I'm most excited to try more Japanese style food!" That didn't surprise Shuichi one bit, but the excitement in his voice just made him even cuter. "I'm particularly interested in trying taiyaki and ramen. The professor eats those often, so I'd like to know why he likes them so much." Shuichi wasn't surprised that he wanted to try things that the professor liked as well. Kiibo was always striving to learn how to understand the professor more. "What kind of ramen does he like to eat?" "Well, I don't know many kinds, but I know that it comes in a plastic cup! He usually just pours hot water into it, waits a few minutes, and eats it very quickly. I assume it must taste very good based on that!" Of course the professor would enjoy meals that were very quick to make and consume. He was usually to engrossed in his projects, as Kiibo told him, so instant foods and snacks were probably a big part of his diet. "Ah, I see. That's instant ramen, Kiibo, but you should try the real thing. I'm sure you'll find it tastes very good, better than the stuff in the cup. I can ask Kirumi to prepare some for us sometime, if you'd like." Kiibo's cheeks burned a bright red, and he looked down at their hands and nodded. Shuichi didn't lower his gaze, but he could tell Kiibo was a bit embaressed by the heat against his side. "S-So it'd be like...a date?" the robot finally muttered, squeezing Shuichi's hand. The detective blushed as well, stiffening up a bit at the idea. He didn't assume it would be a date at first, but it would be like one, wouldn't it? They never really entertained the idea of a dinner date, as Kiibo could not eat previously. Of course, Kiibo could just watch him eat...but they already did that for many of their regular meals anyway. And, to be honest, Shuichi never really got use to Kiibo just...watching him as he ate. But, having a dinner date like that, where they could both enjoy the meal, have some pleasant conversation, just enjoy each other's company...it sounded very nice. "Of course, Kiibo...I would love that."

  
"A-As would I, Shuichi...Oh, and thank you for sharing your snacks with me! Aside from those awful caramels, I really enjoyed the crackers and tea. Thank you so much!" Shuichi chuckled, giving Kiibo's hand another light squeeze. "No problem at all, Kiibo! I'm happy I could share them with you." Kiibo turned his face to Shuichi's, eyes bright and focused, "No, really, thank you so much...for everything. You're always helping me with these new experiences, even when they don't turn out well...You're there to bring the situation back to a good place, to help keep me from being scared...I don't think I'll ever be able to express how happy I am that I get to share these things with you..." Kiibo's eyes started to waver, indicating he was close to tears. The robot, however, still had no crying function, so he merely had the expression along with small cracks in his voice. Shuichi felt his heart skip a beat, all of these emotions hitting him right in the chest. Kiibo saw this in his face, and turned a bright tomato red. He didn't intend to spill his feelings like that! He immediately tilted his head downwards, too embaressed to look Shuichi in the eyes directly. He then flinched, feeling Shuichi's warm forehead touch and press against his. Shuichi sighed, looking down at the robot with half open eyes. "I feel the same, Kiibo...I love being able to do all of these things with you. I'm never happier than when I'm with you..." Kiibo tilted his head up slightly, still keeping their foreheads pressed together. He looked deeply into Shuichi's eyes, immediately finding warmth in his dull golden irises. He smiled softly, having nothing to say in return, but knowing that he didn't need to. They both stayed like this for a small while, just enjoying the peace of being together. They didn't get many opportunities like this, so they cherished every moment they had. Kiibo closed his eyes, humming calmly as he lightly nuzzled Shuichi's nose, causing the detective to giggle a bit. Shuichi decided to close his own eyes and lean in, placing a soft kiss on the robot's lips. Even though they were a bit cold and not as soft as a real human's lips may be, it was still always something that made his heart sing. Kiibo's cheeks flared up again at the surprise kiss, but he enjoyed it all the same. It was soft, it was sweet, and they could both feel their affections for one another through it. Shuichi began to pull back after a few moments, but Kiibo pushed forward, keeping the kiss from breaking. This caught Shuichi off guard, but he didn't really mind having a longer kiss. A few extra moments passed, and Kiibo finally pulled away from Shuichi. He had a bit of a dazed look in his eyes as he stared at Shuichi, then he licked his own lips. The boy jumped a bit, turning bright red. Only then did Kiibo realize what he had done, and his blast sheild popped up in embaressment. He additionally brought his hands up to cover his face, apologizing profusely, "I-I'm sorry Shuichi! I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I-I didn't realize what I was doing." Shuichi brought one hand up to grip Kiibo's, and gently brought it back down to their laps. "N-No, it's ok Kiibo, really! I-It just...caught me a little off guard." the boy muttered, looking off to the side. "C-Can I ask if there's any particular reason why you...did that?" He couldn't lie, he was very curious as to what brought Kiibo to taste his lips like that after a kiss. It was highly unusual, for them especially. Kiibo's sheild slowly slipped back down into his collar, and the robot brought a curled finger up to his chin as he thought. "Well...It's just, I thought that...you tasted a bit...sweet, is all." Now, this made Shuichi explode interally. Both with embaressment, and with absolute joy that Kiibo would say something so ridiculously adorable. He couldn't help but cover his mouth, his face only heating up more as he tried to resist spilling any mentions of just how cute Kiibo had unintentionally sounded. He didn't want to make Kiibo feel more akward than he already surely did. "W-Well, thank you, Kiibo...B-But are you sure that it isn't just from the tea you drank? You could still have some of the aftertaste in your mouth." The robot looked at him blankly, and shook his head in disagreement. "No, I am almost certain it was you. It was...a different kind of sweetness. It didn't taste like the biscuits, the caramels, or the tea...It was really unique." Shuichi had absolutely no idea how to respond to this. Kiibo was not one to lie, especially not to him, so there must have been some truth to it. He sat there, in a bit of a stunned silence as he continued to overthink it. Kiibo grew increasingly concerned, until he wrapped his arms around the boy and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. "I-I'm sorry if that doesn't make any sense! Maybe there's a malfunction?" Shuichi sighed and hugged the robot back with one hand, bringing his other one up to pet his soft white hair gently. "You don't need to apologize Kiibo, really...Don't worry about it, ok? Really, um, thank you..." It was a rather odd compliment, saying Shuichi tasted sweet, but he figured he should just accept it at this point. As they sat there, Kiibo slowly calming down as he nuzzled against Shuichi, the detective's thoughts drifted back to one thing. He had never really thought of it before, but Kiibo himself, did taste a bit sweet as well. Why was he only noticing this now, though? Was it a bit of tea leftover on his lips, or perhaps it was psychological? He sighed softly, running his fingers through Kiibo's hair as he pushed away the mess of thoughts. There was no point in overthinking something like that, really. Whether it was real or not, they had plenty of time to figure it out in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah, that was that! This came out way longer than intended, whoops. Idk if I'll write stuff in the future, it takes SO much more work & time than I expected, which I don't have a ton of. But, it was fun, I've been wanting to write this idea out for a while. Thanks so much for reading! -Kia


End file.
